


Canada Day

by maiNuoire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canada, Canada Day, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Eric does some research, Jack is in love.





	Canada Day

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, teeny tiny thing for Canada Day!

"So there's a parade, right, sweetpea?"

"Yeah, Bits, it's not really that different from the Fourth of July. Didn't Rans and I educate you all on Canada Day?"

"Well, yes, but I was reading the Wikipedia page and-" Jack's snort interrupts him, but Bitty simply hushes him and continues, " _ And _ , Mr. Canadian Hero, your national cultural history is about as tension filled as the Bittle-Phelps Jam Feud. Did you know there are actually  _ two _ national holidays in Montreal?" Bitty asks earnestly, and Jack can't help but laugh and fall in love with him just a little more.

"There's also a lot of people that end up moving from their apartments today; it's quite the production, bud," Jack adds, delighted when Bitty turns in his seat to face him, looking slightly aghast.

"Moving! On a parade day! Well that's just  _ nonsense, _ Jack! Can you  _ imagine _ !"

Jack takes Bitty's hand and kisses the back of it, more than content to continue discussing the contentious history of Canadian political holidays and the best baked goods to celebrate them with as the plane makes its way from their home in Rhode Island to his parent's in Montreal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine how happy Jack is to be able to do things like go to parades with Bitty and hold his hand, then sigh happily with me <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.poetry-protest-pornography.tumblr.com) and maybe tell me (gently) to get back to my WIPs!


End file.
